


A Passing Storm

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Indeterminate season, MSR, Tumblr "I love you" Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder and Scully get caught up in a storm while on their lunch break.





	A Passing Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling @sculdership Tumblr "I love you" prompt request: #20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

“What do you think? Should we make a run for it?” Mulder asks over Scully’s shoulder. The two of them watch as passersby quickly run for the nearest shelter as a surprise downpour of rain sweeps across the downtown area while on their lunch break. A flash of lightning, followed by thunder sears across the cloudy sky. The deli shop of choice today is packed like sardines, nearly standing room due to the unexpected inclement weather. It isn’t meant to be a dine-in shop as it geared towards the on-the-go clientele. The two of them are by the door nearly pressed against the deli shop large window.

“I don’t know, Mulder. I’d rather take my chances being squished to death as we huddle together with the storm raging outside than be like her,” Scully points with her chin at the unfortunate woman who lost one of her high heels as she scrambles across the street, soaking wet from the puddles. Mulder pushes back on someone from behind who tries to gain more space.

“Whoa, hey!” Mulder warns giving the person a look, “Could you just back off a little bit? My partner needs some breathing room.” He returns his attention to Scully who checks her wristwatch.

“We still have another ten minutes until our lunch break is over,” she says, “Maybe we should make a run for it.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” With that, Mulder takes off running across the street holding his suit jacket over his head as a makeshift umbrella, quickly getting drenched by the deluge of rain. It isn’t until he reaches the other side when the rain suddenly stops, and he realizes that Scully isn’t right beside him. Instead, he sees Scully calmly making her way across the street to him, trying her best to maintain her stoic face but failing miserably.

“I didn’t fully commit to my suggested statement, Mulder, but you bolted before I had a chance to stop you.” She grins at him. She’s reminded of the time at the cemetery in Bellefleur seeing Mulder’s dark brown hair plastered to his forehead, beads of water dripping down the sides his face, and a droplet of water hanging on the tip of his nose. That time felt like ages ago with all that has transpired since then. Mulder does his best to wipe off the water from his face using his soaked suit jacket as a makeshift towel.

“Ugh! We gotta swing by my car for my go bag. I’ll freshen up at the office.” Scully nods in agreement as she leads the way.

“Look on the bright side, Mulder: at least you can skip out on a shower tonight.”

“Ha Ha. Very funny, Scully.”


End file.
